


A Debt Of Sorts

by BigBadLittleRed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hansel and Gretel Fusion, BAMF Monroe, BAMF Nick, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Nick, Young Monroe, Young Nick, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadLittleRed/pseuds/BigBadLittleRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe is being held captive by a witch when he meets young Nicholas Burkhardt. After saving each other's lives, Monroe is stuck with a young and newly orphaned Grimm looking at him like a lost puppy.. Well then, this was going to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Innocent Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> (I altered the ages entirely to fit the plot. Nick is fifteen, and Monroe is eighteen.)

Monroe stands against the wall in shackles, tired but nowhere near ready to close his eyes around this creepy old bitch. She dances around the room, grabbing a bucket along with a silver knife.

 

"A young Blutbad to strengthen me, and then a child to lengthen my life." She cackles, Monroe cringing at the noise.

 

"Isn't that just going to prolong your suffering? That face thing can't feel good.. It looks as if you're having some skin issues.." He holds up a hand and gestures towards her face, she sneers at him and grabs her wand. With a flick of her wrist, Monroe slams into the wall at his back with a groan.

 

"Keep quiet.. I don't like dinner talking back to me." She huffs, wiping a hand over her ashy grey face.

 

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. The woman frowns, before pulling a cloak on that hides her face. The witch quickly flicks her wand at Monroe, successfully sealing his mouth shut to ensure his silence. She clears her throat as she nears the door.

 

"Hello?" She croaks timidly.

 

"Could you please help me? I've gotten myself lost out here, and I can't find my father." A young man's voice calls out, the witch turns to look at Monroe with a wicked grin.

 

"Of course, deary.. Come in.." She says pitifully, pulling the door back as she steps away.

 

A boy walks in, about fifteen with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He's wearing a dirty brown coat and a blue shirt along with brown slacks.

 

The witch slams the door shut, shedding her cloak.

 

"I don't even have to look for a child, one found me!" She crows, before flicking her wand at Monroe.

 

"Man, kid... Don't you know not to knock on stranger's doors?" Monroe sighs as his lips loosen and he's able to talk again.

 

But the boy doesn't look surprised, he just looks around with curiosity.

 

"Pretty cramped in here.. Smells like rotting flesh." He hums with a sigh. The witch herself seems about as confused as Monroe at the lack of the boy's reaction.

 

The boy pulls from his pocket a watch, checking the time.

 

"3, 2...." He mutters, before suddenly a woman comes busting through the window.

 

The glass shatters and the woman rolls to a stop before standing up, she shoots right at the witch with a crossbow. The witch flicks the arrow away with her wand just barely, before casting her arm out. The woman flies back and hits a support beam.

 

"Aunt Marie!" The young boy shouts, before throwing himself at the witch. The two of them stumble around, tugging and grabbing at each other as they spin in a circle. Monroe watches with awe as the young man shoves the woman over a counter of glass bottles and sliding her across it before letting her go to let her fall to the floor.

 

"Little brat!" The witch snarls, snatching her wand up off the floor and aiming it at the boy. A burst of power flies from the wand, bright green in hue before slamming into the boy. He flies back and slams into the brick wall with a shout.

 

The woman from before, Marie he believes the boy called her, stands before pulling out a knife. She heads towards the witch with speed and agility, Monroe looks down to find an axe having fell from the upper crawl space when Marie hit the support beam. He picks it up and swings it into his restraints, effectively disconnecting the iron chains from the bolt in the wall.

 

Once disconnected from the enchanted part of the chain, he breaks the rest of the restraints and turns back to the battle at hand.

 

The witch lets out a howl of pain as she's stabbed with the knife Marie is holding, stumbling back.

 

Marie stands over her, but the witch moves quickly and grabs her wand from Marie's hand. The hue of the spell is black, the gem in the wand swirling a dark crimson. Marie falls back, Monroe listens to her heart stutter, stopping dead in its tracks before her body even hits the floor.

 

"Aunt Marie!" The boy cries, sitting on his knees with blue eyes wide in shock. The witch turns her wand to the boy.

 

"I'm not feasting on a Grimm!" She snaps, pulling her hand back, ready to cast the next death curse.

 

Monroe's legs move automatically, he grabs her from behind and throws her over the counter, snagging the wand from her in the process. He snaps the wand in half, throwing the two pieces to the ground.  The witch stands slowly, but as soon as her head rises over the counter, an arrow goes straight into her forehead and pins her to the wall by her skull.

 

Monroe turns to find the boy standing there, lowering the crossbow his Aunt had been holding.

 

He observes Monroe with caution, taking a step back.

 

"A Blutbad, yes?" He says quietly, and Monroe nods, woging.

 

He stares into the black eyes of his childhood nightmare, except it's no large man or woman, but a small boy.

 

"My name's Nicholas.." The boy greets softly, fiddling with his crossbow.

 

"Monroe.." The Blutbad nods, and Nicholas smiles softly.

 

"Thank you for saving me.." He murmurs, before offering a glance to his Aunt's dead body, tears glistening in his eyes.

 

"You did just as much for me." Monroe says before walking over to the woman's body, he leans down and carefully closes her eyes.

 

He says a soft blessing in German, resting a hand on her forehead as he does so.

 

"What does that mean?" Nicholas asks quietly.

 

"It means... Safe travels into the next life." Monroe sums up as he stands.

 

"I wish to bury her, would you help me carry her body outside?" He questions, Monroe nods.

 

"Then we can burn the witch's lair." He agrees, and Nicholas nods as Monroe picks up his deceased Aunt and carries her outside the den of evil.


	2. A Burial And A Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe helps Nicholas bury his Aunt, then they settle down to watch the witch's lair burn.

Monroe digs the grave, and it takes a while to do so without a tool to aid him. But eventually he dug a worthy enough hole for the dead Grimm. Nicholas helps him pick the body up and gently place it in its final resting place. The young Grimm places the woman's arms on her abdomen over a couple of wild flowers, before helping Monroe cover her with dirt.

 

"Was she your actual aunt?" Monroe asks as he pats the dirt down, before dusting his hands off on his dirty slacks.

 

"Yes, my mother's sister." Nicholas says quietly, walking away. Monroe's not sure what he's doing, but it's instinct to follow so he trails the young man.

 

Nicholas wanders a few feet away until he finds some stones, dropping them in a sling he makes from the bottom of his shirt. Monroe gathers some as well, still not sure of the boy's intentions. Once they're back at the grave, Nicholas carefully places each stone around the edges of the newly disturbed hearth.

 

"Where is your mother?" Monroe questions softly, knowing it's not his place to ask such things, but his curiosity besting him anyway.

 

"She was murdered when I was eight.." Nicholas replies, no waver in his tone.

 

"Your father?" Monroe adds, and the young Grimm shakes his head as he places a few more wildflowers at the top of the grave.

 

"The same.." He sighs, leaning back on his knees and admiring his work with sadness.

 

"They were Grimms?" The Blutbad stares down at the grave with concentration, wondering exactly how his life had come to helping give a Grimm a proper burial.

 

"No, just my mother. My father was a.. What's the word?" He taps his chin in thought, blue eyes lost somewhere in his mind.

 

"Kersheit-Shlich-Kennen, that's it." He says after a moment, and Monroe nods.

 

"So your Aunt, did she train you in your.. Line of work?" He chooses his words carefully.

 

"A bit, mostly I have to keep a distance while she handles it herself.. But witches, they fall for the lost boy bait so easily that I help every time.." He shrugs.

 

"Understandable, you're but a cub." Monroe murmurs, and Nicholas turns to look at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

"A cub?" He snickers, and Monroe nods.

 

"Young.. Just a baby Grimm.. The time of your life when you can't exactly protect yourself on your own yet.. You need to be mentored, watched over.." As Monroe speaks, Nicholas' grey blue eyes darken with sadness.

 

"Well that won't be happening, not now anyway." The boy says with a long sigh, before standing up.

 

"Shall we burn the lair?" The elder changes the subject quickly, gesturing in the direction of the small cabin just beyond the next stretch of trees.

 

"Yes, I believe so.. I won't be sleeping there, it smells awful." Nicholas' face scrunches up slightly, and Monroe laughs.. It dies out soon though, when he realizes it's the first time he's laughed in a while.

 

"C'mon then." He tugs the boy to his feet by his arm and they walk back to the cabin.

 

-

 

They watch the cabin crackle and burn as flames lick at the old wood, turning evidence of witchcraft and sorcery into nothing but ashes.

 

"What about _your_ parents?" Nicholas asks after a few minutes of silence.

 

"Killed.. By a Grimm." Monroe offers a sideglance towards the boy when he sees his head turn to look at him.

 

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" The young man whispers.

 

"Because you're young.. I'm not going to spill young blood, even if it's not so innocent.. Plus, you saved my life.. Call it.. A debt of sorts." He explains.

 

"Are you going to sleep here tonight?" The Grimm begins to grab twigs and sticks, setting them in a rectangle formation.

 

"I suppose so... What are you doing there?" He kneels down, Nicholas looks up at him with a smile.

 

"You build a foundation, for the blanket you sleep on.. So it doesn't get too dirty.." He says as he sets down the patterns of twigs.

 

"You've never done this?" The boy questions with a curious look in the Blutbad's direction.

 

"No, I sleep on the forest floor at night." He says.

 

"That's rubbish, the ground is cold.. You can use my Aunt Marie's, it's not of much use to her now.." Nicholas explains with a soft sigh.

 

"Thank you Nicholas." Monroe mumbles as he stands, and the Grimm looks up at him.

 

"You can call me Nick, nobody calls me Nicholas.." He says with a small smile,.

 

"Okay, Nick it is then." He agrees.

 

-

 

After they've set up their blanket covered twig beds, they listen to the remaining flames of the cabin crackle and watch the stars.

 

"Where are you going after this?" Monroe asks, Nick is silent for a long moment.

 

"I don't know, I guess I'll just keep up the pace I've had with Aunt Marie.. Walking, town to town, maybe get a few hunting jobs." He says.

 

"Or...." Monroe starts, the boy props his head up on his elbow as he turns to look at him.

 

"Or what?" He questions.

 

"Maybe you could join me." The older suggests, and Nick's face breaks out into a grin.

 

"Where are you headed?" He questions.

 

"I don't rightly know, nowhere I guess.. Same as you.. But it'd be nice to have someone to talk to." He shrugs, trying to create a picture out of the stars.

 

"Yeah, it would be.." Nick agrees.

 

"So, young Nick.. You going my way?" He jokes, smirking over at the other.

 

"As a matter of fact I am, Monroe." The boy snorts, smacking his arm gently before rolling over in his makeshift bed.

 

"Goodnight." Nick yawns.

 

"Yes.. Goodnight." Monroe answers softly, closing his eyes.. Tomorrow was the start of a new life, a strange new life.

 

 


	3. Monroe's Old Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe leads Nick towards a new life, they head to talk to Monroe's old friends.

Monroe wakes up to someone moving around him, his ears suddenly on alert and ready to pounce from his position. But then a finger presses to his chest gently, a hiss of a whisper calling him.

 

"Monroe? It's morning." Nick murmurs, and Monroe blinks his eyes open. Indeed, the sky is pink and orange with the new light. Nick's leaning over him, biting his bottom lip as he observes the Blutbad.. It's not as if he's sizing him up, but trying to break him apart, find what makes him tick by a single soulful stare into his eyes.

 

"We should head out.." Monroe slowly sits up, fixes his hair a little as he stands. He helps Nick pack the blankets into his satchel.

 

"Did the witch take your things?" Nick questions with sudden realization.

 

"No, she caught me while I was out hunting. Come along." He turns and tilts his head up, taking note of the position of the sun and smelling the air. He points a hand out, turns slightly, before walking forward.

 

"You just know where it is?" Nick asks, Monroe realizes that he's in for a long while of questions with this kid.

 

"I know how to locate it, Blutbaden have a great sense of direction.. My grandmother used to say that no Blutbad was ever lost in direction, but in heart.." He explains.

 

"What did she mean by that?" Another question, Monroe kicks a couple of piled up leaves as he walks.

 

"That.. We might have a good way of finding our way around.. But it didn't mean we didn't always know where we were meant to go.. Where we wanted to go.." He attempts to explain.

 

"Like... You don't know your own destiny yet?" Monroe's a little surprised, but that does sound pretty close.

 

"Sort of, yes.. Then you believe in fate?" He asks in return to the smaller boy before he hops across a small stream.

 

"Of course, because if I didn't.. Then I wouldn't have anything to blame the bad things on, or thank for the good things." He shrugs as he leaps across the stream, legs having been shorter so it was a tougher feat for Nick. He grasps at Monroe's arm so he won't fall back, before releasing him so they could continue on.

 

"I suppose that makes sense.." Monroe spots the fallen tree and his walk turns into a slow jog as he hurries over to it.

 

"Here it is.." He pulls out his dark brown satchel, opens it to check the contents.

 

"Everything there?" Nick asks, and Monroe nods.

 

"Good, now where to?" The boy questions, and Monroe sits down as he digs through his bag.

 

"Not sure, there's a town not far from here.. With a tavern some old friends of mine frequent." He says as he pulls out an old pocket watch and looks at the time.

 

"A tavern?" Nick repeats.

 

"Yes, I lived quite the life until about a year ago.." He shrugs, and Nick frowns.

 

"What happened a year ago?" He asks.

 

"I woke up, covered in blood.. Blood of a human... I'd gotten drunk with my girl Angelina, and we'd killed someone." He mutters, shaking his head at the memory.

 

"Most Blutbad wouldn't blink at killing a human." Nick says softly, and Monroe looks up at him before standing.

 

"I'm not like that.. I don't kill without reason, and I don't believe in the slaughter of innocent people.." He says seriously.

 

"Which is why you didn't kill me." Nick adds, Monroe nods.

 

"Exactly.."

 

-

 

"Okay, I'm going to go inside and see if my pal Sam is in town.. I need to talk to him.." He tells Nick, who stares at him nervously. They'd just reached the tavern, and night was falling.. It had taken almost all day to reach the town he'd been running from..

 

"Just stay here, if a Wesen tries to talk to you.. Tell them you're a friend of Eddie Monroe, if it doesn't work, shout for me." He explains, Nick nods and sits down on the front step of the tavern. Monroe sets his satchel down next to the boy and walks inside.

 

He spots the barkeep immediately, a Mordstier named Thomas. He walks over and leans across the counter to make sure the man hears him.

 

"Sam here?" He calls, the man reading his lips for a moment before nodding and gesturing to the back of the room.

 

Monroe moves through the others crowding in the bar and finds a table. Sam is with his lovely wife Theresa, drinking and talking.

 

"Sam, hey!" He sits down across from them, they smile in slight surprise.

 

"Monroe! I thought you left town.." Sam says, resting his head on his fist.

 

"I tried, but I got caught by a witch." He explains, and both of their expressions turn dark and worried.

 

"How did you get away?" Theresa asks, and Monroe sighs.

 

"That's why I'm here.. A pair of Grimms broke in.. A woman and a boy.. The woman was killed, and the boy.. Well I saved his life and he killed the witch." He tells them as quiet as he can.

 

"Monroe I know you're all for that down with violence stuff but Grimms are bad news." Sam says with a sigh, and Monroe nods.

 

"I know, but he's young... Doesn't fight much, but he's been decently trained.. He didn't want to kill me.." He says.

 

"Don't tell me you brought him here..." Theresa hisses, and Monroe gives them a sheepish look. Sam reaches over the table and smacks his shoulder.

 

"Idiot! He's going to get mauled if someone figures out he's a Grimm!" He huffs.

 

"He's just a boy! Fifteen years old! He's waiting outside, I let him tag along.."

 

"So why are you telling me this?" He mutters.

 

Monroe sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. "Because I need you to tell Angelina..."

 

"Tell her what exactly? That her boyfriend is running off with a baby Grimm? I'd like to keep my face.." Sam snorts.

 

"No... Tell her that I found my mate... And we're through.."

 

Sam and Theresa stare at him in shock, their mouths hanging open.

 

"Your mate? A Grimm?" Theresa whispers, and Monroe nods.

 

"Shit, Monroe.. Why can't you just leave her behind? She'll maul whoever tells her.." His friend sighs.

 

"Because she doesn't deserve to think that I'm just running from this town.. She deserves closure.. I'm not in love with her anymore.." He says, dragging a hand through his hair.

 

"Well I'm not-" Sam cuts himself off, and Monroe hears a faint scream.

 

"Nick!" Monroe scrambles from the table and races outside.

 

He swings the tavern door open, finding the Grimm on the ground in front of a familiar figure.

 

Monroe feels the woge wash over him, anger pulsing in his veins, the Blutbad lets out a vicious roar.

 

 


	4. Confrontation And The Real Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe steps in to protect Nick against someone he knows unfortunately very well.

Monroe storms forward, standing between Nick and Angelina's ex-boyfriend, Travis. Except, there's Angelina, running over with a smirk on her face. She jumps on Travis' back and plants a kiss on his cheek with a laugh before noticing Monroe.

 

"Monroe? I thought you left town..." She slides off of Travis' back, looking a little conflicted.

 

"I came back to tell you we weren't going to be together anymore.. But apparently, you already moved on." Monroe huffs with a small eye roll, remembering their heartfelt promises of meeting again one day and being together.

 

"That kid's a Grimm." Travis growls, woging. Angelina's eyes turn a dark crimson, she woges herself.

 

"Well, won't this be fun? Monroe, are you joining us in mutilating the baby Grimm?" The girl asks with a smirk of fangs.

 

"No, because there won't be any mutilating.." He turns to look back at Nick, who's sitting on the ground.

 

"You okay? He hurt you?" He questions, and Nick throws a look towards their bags which are thrown off the front steps and into the dirt..

 

"He just shoved me around a little.." He says, not looking scared but a little wary.

 

"You're protecting a _Grimm?_ " Angelina snarls, outraged.

 

"I thought even a freak like you would hate Grimms after what they did to your parents.." Travis huffs, crossing his arms.

 

"I'm protecting my _mate._ " Angelina stumbles backwards a bit, eyes wide with shock.

 

"Wait what?" Nick's murmuring behind him, but Monroe holds a hand up to silence them.

 

"Yeah, my mate. He saved my life, so I saved his... It took me a bit to figure it out, I was a little afraid to smell him... But it's him.." He shrugs.

 

"You're mates with a Grimm? That's unheard of." Travis cringes, stepping back.

 

"Well now you've heard of it... So step off, because I will fight for what's mine..." He balls his hands into fists.

 

"Prove it.." Angelina says, Monroe falters.

 

"What?"

 

"Let me smell him." She says simply, and Monroe gapes.

 

"You can smell him just fine from where you're at!" He splutters.

 

"I can't smell his mate bond though..." She explains, and Monroe drags a hand through his hair..

 

"How do I know you're not gonna hurt him?" He asks, and Angelina steps forward.

 

"Well how about this... If you're lying, I kill him... If you're not.. I won't." She says with a shrug.

 

"But how do I know you won't go back on your word?" Monroe sighs.

 

"Because if you're telling the truth... And this kid is your mate? I'm not going to take away the person that's right for you, even if he's a Grimm.. Because, even if we aren't mates.. I still love you."

 

Travis makes an agitated noise behind her, but she just walks past Monroe and squats down next to Nick. Nick looks to Monroe with caution, leaning away from the Blutbad like he's thinking about fighting her on this.

 

"Just let her smell you." Monroe sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"We're going to need to discuss this later..." Nick mumbles, before slowly tilting his head back to reveal the pale column of his throat. Angelina leans forward and sniffs at his pulse for a moment, before leaning back.

 

"Huh.." She then stands up and walks over to Monroe, grabbing him by the shoulders and smelling at the junction between his shoulder and his throat.

 

"Wow.. He's telling the truth.. That's like an omen, Monroe.." She mutters, walking back over to Travis.

 

"Nick, get up.. We're leaving.." Monroe tells the other, who nods and slowly gets onto his hands and knees. He stands and limps over to their bags, grabbing his own satchel.

 

Monroe walks over to him and pushes him to sit down on the top step of the tavern, he lifts the boy's slacks up slightly.

 

"You're limping." He says at Nick's curious look.

 

"Yeah, probably just twisted it when I fell.." He shrugs, and Monroe glares over at Travis, who shrugs sheepishly.

 

"C'mon, hop up." He turns around and kneels, Nick makes an embarrassed noise.

 

"It's fine, Monroe..." He hisses softly, Monroe looks back at him, stares at him until he sighs in resignation.

 

"Fine." He slides his arms around Monroe's shoulders and hooks his hands together under the Blutbad's throat. Monroe reaches back and grabs at his thighs before standing. Nick yelps, holding a little tighter. Monroe grabs his own satchel before looking to Angelina.

 

"I'm sorry, for leaving.." He explains, Angelina nods.

 

"It's probably a good thing you did, considering what you wandered across." She gives a small smile.

 

"See you around?" Monroe asks.

 

"Not if I see you first." She winks, before taking Travis' hand and walking off with him.

 

Monroe turns and starts walking, adjusting Nick slightly.

 

"This is humiliating, my dignity has been dropped off a cliff." The younger huffs, and Monroe smirks.

 

"Hey, why didn't you fight back? I know Travis is big, but you could have probably done some damage if you wanted to." He wonders quietly.

 

"Because you told me to shout for you if anything bad happened, you didn't say to fight back." Nick shrugs, hooking his chin on Monroe's shoulder with a puff of breath that tickles the back of his ear.

 

"What's all this mate stuff then?" The Grimm murmurs, and Monroe blushes slightly.

 

"Sorry, Blutbaden business..." He sighs.

 

"Sounds like my business too." Nick argues, and Monroe shakes his head.

 

"You're a little young for this stuff.."

 

"I'm a little young to be on my own following a Blutbad around." He adds.

 

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride, cripple." Monroe snaps goodheartedly, receiving a flick to the ear for his efforts.

 

"Mush." Nick laughs, lips smiling against the back of Monroe's neck as he falls still.

 


	5. This Trusting Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Monroe discuss their mate bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ahh!! It's been so long since I've updated, I lost my inspiration for a while... Sorry guys, my other fics will be updated as soon as possible... Love you!)

Nick is quiet for a while, Monroe doesn't mind. He listens to the soft breathing near his neck, the heart thumping at his back. The hands wrapped beneath his throat are gripped together loosely, at first the Blutbad thinks he's fallen asleep. 

"So, I'm your mate?" He startles Monroe slightly, having been a little lost in thought himself as he walks along the dirt road.

"Yes." He answers a little stiffly, while mates meant forever for Blutbaden, that meant nothing to humans or Grimms. 

"Like destiny... You can tell you're meant to be with me?" Nick murmurs, shifting slightly when Monroe adjusts the hands on his legs.

"You have a scent... Underneath your exterior scent, which is combined of what you do and who you are... It's called a mate bond, and each Blutbad has one.. A lot of Wesen do, actually. But sometimes humans, I guess even Grimms have them if they're mated to a Wesen..." Monroe explains with a sigh.

"So, do you have feelings for me? Is it automatic?" He questions.

"It's not really love yet.. It's just-" He falls quiet for a moment.

 

"I'm protective of you." Monroe finishes.

 

"Then we're just getting to know each other.. Starting a new relationship like any other." Nick says, he can hear the smirk in his voice.

 

"Except you're a Grimm and I'm a Blutbad." He huffs.

 

"So what?" Nick defends.

 

"So that's gonna cause problems, lots of them too." He rolls his eyes.

 

"But they'll be _our_ problems, we can watch each other's backs." The Grimm says smugly.

 

"You're like five foot seven and barely a teenager." Monroe shoots back.

 

"Hey! I'm still growing! I've got a good five years left of maturing!" Nick scoffs, offended.

 

"Whatever." 

 

They both fall silent again, the only sound being the birds chirping as they fly overhead and the crunch of Monroe's boots on the dirt path.

 

"I'm glad it's you..." Nick whispers, Monroe falters a step but quickly rights himself.

 

"Why? Wouldn't you rather have a normal relationship?" 

 

"Nothing about being a Grimm is normal.. At least this way I know for sure who I'm supposed to be with, there's no doubt.." He mumbles.

 

"Do you even like men?" Monroe questions curiously.

 

"Well, I've thought about it quite often.. And there are a few men that have caught my eye.. But not really." He explains.

 

"Do you.. I mean... Never mind." Monroe back tracks quickly, blushing darkly.

 

"Find you attractive?" Nick suggests as an end to the question, Monroe's throat goes dry.

 

"You're decently good looking... I like your hair, and your smile.. Your eyes are nice as well.." Nick says softly, Monroe takes comfort in the hand that runs through his hair.

 

"Yeah? Most people don't enjoy my eyes, say they're a little... Unnerving." He snorts.

 

"Well to me they seem more.. Seeking... Observing.. Like the cogs in your head are always turning." Nick pokes a finger to his temple.

 

"I've never heard that before." He says simply, there's another lapse of silence that's a little more comfortable.

 

"What about me? I'm a little young.." Nick mutters, voice edging on nervous.

 

"What are you talking about? You're absolutely gorgeous!" Monroe feels his lips quirking into a smile.

 

"Really? My aunt Marie always said I was handsome but relatives are supposed to say that." Nick shifts his arms, leaning forward impossibly further, chin hooking onto his shoulder again.

 

"Your hair and your eyes are what I notice the most.. Such a contrast, a beautiful contrast.. Your eyes like the day and your hair like the night.." He explains, looking up at the bright blue sky.

 

"Are you waxing poetic about me?" Nick laughs softly.

 

"Perhaps." Monroe shrugs.

 

"Well, this mate thing.. It's forever right? We can't end up apart from each other?" Nick asks.

 

"Not necessarily, you're a human... Well, sort of.. The rules don't apply to you, you could leave me if you truly wanted to.. You're not stuck with me." Monroe sighs, a little hurt at the thought of Nick not wanting him.

 

"Mates are forever, Monroe.. I want this to last." Monroe's pretty sure his blush travels all throughout his body when lips press to the back of his neck gently.

 

"So do I, Nick.. So do I.." He whispers.


	6. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update on where the Blutbad and his Grimm are now.

The witch screams as she attempts to flee, but an arrow flies with a sharp noise and digs in through the back of her skull, coming out through her eyeball.

 

"Getting too old for that defenseless little boy technique, huh Nicky?" Monroe snorts, walking up behind the boy and kissing at his neck..

 

"Yeah right, she was eating out of my hand until your creepy Blutbad ass tipped her off." Nick rolls his eyes, resting his arms on the ones that wrap around his waist from behind.

 

"You're just angry that you're not small enough for piggy back rides anymore." He says, voice muffled against Nick's skin.

 

"Yeah.. But now I can ride you for real." Nick grins, Monroe lets out a little laugh.

 

"Real cute, try talking about sex when you're not standing next to a dead body.."  The man says.

 

"You don't seem to mind too much." Nick spins around, pressing his lips to Monroe's.

 

"Well I mean, my seventeen year old mate is flaunting the fact that he loves my dick." He says as he leans back from the kiss.

 

"It's a nice dick, really..." Nick nods, patting his mate's bearded cheek.

 

"Thanks." Monroe rolls his eyes.

 

"C'mon, Monroe.. We have a reward to cash in, and an inn room all to ourselves." He says as he leans down and cuts the witch's head off with a clean swipe of his machete from his belt. He wipes the blood off on his pants, settling the knife back in its sheathe while holding the witch's head up by its matted hair.

 

"I've never been so grateful to witches in my whole life.." Monroe laughs.

 

"Well, if it weren't for witches.. We never would have met." Nick says with a shrug.

 

"Thank God for witches then." Monroe bumps their shoulders together as they walk towards the town.

 

"Yeah... Thank God for witches." Nick agrees with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Well, that's it! Nick and Monroe live happily ever after... Sort of... In their own little twisted way. Thanks for reading! )

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this. And I'm going to definitely continue it! So just leave comments, kudos, anything really, to show your opinion of it! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
